With increased development of operating system theory, a system architecture of an operating system is constantly optimized, so as to play an important role in improving a utilization of resources of terminal devices and improving overall performance of the terminal devices. In the operating system theory, the system architecture may be typically a system architecture having an underlying hardware layer, a kernel of the operating system, and a top application layer. The kernel of the operating system is used as a bridge for communication between hardware and applications.
In the operating system, an interaction between the application layer and the kernel of the operating system can be performed in various manners, such as sysfs, procfs, system call and the like. Data transmission for an interaction is typically performed in plaintext form.
When a third-party monitoring application monitors data for an interaction between the kernel of the operating system and the application layer, leakage of user information may arise, thus safety cannot be ensured.